Reverie Gunning
Reverie Gunning is a Fourth Year Ravenclaw currently attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is a half-breed student who inherited her magical abilities from her pureblooded father and looks from her Veela mother. She is an orphan and one of the many adopted children of the Gunning family. She is fourteen at the start of the school year. Appearance Reverie has short, pale blonde hair that's almost always a bit messy. Her eyes are a deep blue, and her eyelashes are both long and blonde. She has fair skin, and without any blemishes thanks to her Veela genes. She is incredibly short for her age as well, and hates this aspect of her. She can easily be mistaken for a younger Year (read: First Year) student by those who don't know her. Despite being a late bloomer, she's apparently still rather attractive to males (must be the Veela). Personality Likes and Dislikes Hobbies History Reverie is the result of a short-term affair between an English pureblood wizard, Aster Heartnet, and a French veela woman, Lisette Belladonne. Though the two kept in contact after ending their affair and skittered back behind the friend zone, Aster had no idea he had a daughter until after Lisette's untimely death and a four year old Reverie was sent to live with her father. Belonging part of a blood elitist family that lived together for the most part, Reverie was not welcome into her foster home and treated coldly without much affection due to her blood status, and merely tolerated. After Reverie's father died, the short tolerance the Heartnets gave the half-breed child ended, however, and she was sent to a muggle orphanage before the funeral even ended. Two years later, after several trail-and-error periods of time and last-minute decisions against adopting her for whatever reasons, she was adopted by Tabatha and Richard Gunning. Being adopted into the Gunnings a year before she received her Hogwarts letter, Reverie had a year to learn of her six older siblings, that the Gunnings were pureblood with one daughter who adopted frequently and ran a muggle mafia as a hobby, and that coincidentally enough all the muggleborn kids adopted previously turned out to be wizards as well. At age eleven, Reverie received her Hogwarts letter and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September First, where she was sorted into Ravenclaw House by the Sorting Hat. Relationships Family Aster Heartnet: [[Benjamin Gunning|'Benjamin Gunning']] : Cosette Belladonne - Reverie's biological Veela aunt, she knew her vaguely when she lived with her mother. She doesn't know her well or even really remember her. She was the one who informed child services of Reverie's living father instead of allowing her to be raised by herself, other Belladonne relatives or Lisette's boyfriend. She was Lisette's younger identical twin sister. [[Iracebeth Gunning|'Iracebeth Gunning']] - Iracebeth, aka Issy, is incredibly doting on Reverie, the youngest of the Gunnings. She loves to cuddle and dress up her youngest sister, and can often be seen getting into fights with Levi over who gets to have Revvie. However exasperating and somewhat miffing those arguments can get though, Reverie sincerely enjoys spending time with Issy and sees her almost as a second mother figure. Issy's one of the first purebloods Reverie's ever trusted - aside from Tabatha and Richard and later many of her Hogwarts friends - and the two get along very easily. [[Josephine Gunning|'Josephine Gunning']] : [[Levi Gunning|'Levi Gunning']] : Lisette Belladonne - Reverie's Veela mother, she took care of Reverie for the first four years of the girl's life until her untimely death. Lisette was very doting and caring of her daughter, half of the man she fell in love with, though she kept the girl's birth a secret from her lover despite their contact, knowing it could cause a scandal in his family; especially with him being a widower that never did have any children. She died in a massive car collision that killed four other people. Reverie can only vaguely remember her mother, and that she was very beautiful. She has a dim affection and protective sense over who her mother was, and will quietly yet proudly state her mother was a very beautiful lady. She was Cosette's older identical twin sister. [[Nyle Gunning|'Nyle Gunning']] : Rhyselin Heartnet - Rhyselin and Reverie have never gotten along. Ever since Reverie met her cousin when she stayed with her father and his family, they've had a bond of hatred build up between them. Whether it was from influence of the adults, frustration with her own emotions or just hate, Rhyselin made Reverie out to be her enemy, and after a scene of Reverie befriending one of Rhyselin's favourite friends, the two might as well have a vendetta out for one another. Rhyselin is probably the one of the two people she would be happy to drop dead, especially since Rhyselin knows more about Reverie's heritage than she does, and torments her easily with words and whatnot in the halls or whenever they have the unfortunate encounter with one another. All relation to one another is denied, and Reverie, for one, pretends she hardly knows the wicked Heartnet. Richard Gunning: [[Sentarou Setsuna|'Sentarou Setsuna']] : Tabatha Gunning: Friends [[Alastair Hollow|'Alastair Hollow']] - the friendly head nurse at Hogwarts, he keeps insisting Reverie call him Al. He's really nice and has that feel of another older brother or father-figure to Rev, even though she only sees him after she's been hurt one way or another. He doesn't seem to question her excuses for her injuries but she really wonders if he believes her. She's incredibly tempted to confide in him but is still too untrusting of him to do so fully yet. Alyss Rylan : [[Charles Smith|'Charles Smith']] : [[Emil West|'Emil West']] : [[Evander Rylan|'Evander Rylan']] - commonly called Evan, Evander is one of Reverie's two best friends in the Golden Trio. He's a real sweetheart, and ever since First Year the two have called the other "twin" due to their uncannily similar looks. They're incredibly close, even if they almost had a falling out over Evan's completely distant behavior before he told her about his condition, which didn't scare Reverie off like he thought it would. Rather, she accepted him whole-heartedly and their friendship stopped teetering back and forth. [[Henrietta Kimball|'Henrietta Kimball']] : [[James Hawthorne|'James Hawthorne']] : [[Jupiter Manson|'Jupiter Manson']] : [[Leonardo Noble|'Leonardo Noble']] : [[Lukas Dahl|'Lukas Dahl']] : [[Malakai Carwyn|'Malakai Carwyn']] : [[Magdalena Torres|'Magdalena Torres']] : [[Mason Salvatore|'Mason Salvatore']] : [[Monica Daniels|'Monica Daniels']] : [[Nathan Green|'Nathan Green']] : [[Reagan Hawthorne|'Reagan Hawthorne']] : [[River Bradley|'River Bradley']] : [[Sheldon Hale|'Sheldon Hale']] : [[Viktor Forrest|'Viktor Forrest']] : [[Zaylie Demeris|'Zaylie Demeris']] : Enemies [[Antonio Stoyanov|'Antonio Stoyanov']] - It's a good thing Reverie doesn't see Antonio much, because he's worse than Campanella when it comes to pushing her around! He gets even scarier and meaner and makes her dread the classes Ravenclaw has with Gryffindor. At least she can avoid him easier than she can some others, but that doesn't make her dislike him any less. [[Campanella Staulks|'Campanella Staulks']] - Though he's a fellow Ravenclaw and on the Quidditch team like Reverie, he's just a jerk to her! He's always pushing her around and calling her a criminal, and it's almost as if he wants to catch her in the act of something bad! He... does occasionally have moments when he acts nice to her though, sometimes, though they're kind of rare and in between him being mean and just end up confusing Reverie more. He tends to get pranked by her every now and then, though, with Nathan at her side with all his ideas to prank the boy. [[Xanthia Almassy|'Xanthia Almassy']] - Reverie has never liked Xanthia. Never, ever, ever, ever. Even discounting the fact the girl's a total spoilt, stuck-up, arrogant, snobby little prat, she's Evander's fiancee which is enough alone to get Reverie to not like her. The fact she's such an unpleasant person and is always making up stories about how sweet Evander is to her and how they're in love when they're not and never will be (Reverie knows Evander's completely annoyed by her and has no intentions of going through with the arranged marriage) because she's too damn delusional. Just her mere presence tends to make Reverie's skin crawl of irritation. Xanthia's probably one of the only people Reverie truly hates - so much, she'd be quite happy if she fell over dead. Or if she could at least punch the blue-haired brat. But in the meantime, Reverie keeps Evander as far away from Xanthia as she can, and pranks the girl - probably more vicious than really necessary - to as a form of retaliation. No mercy. Xanthia brings out the worst in Reverie. Xren Demeris - Probably the person Reverie fears most, she equally hates him as he seems to hate her. The past three years, Xren's made it a personal hobby for him to bully Reverie in a bit extreme ways, despite her friendship with his younger brother. Not that anyone knows - it's completely done in secret, as Reverie makes up excuses for Xren and any injuries he leaves, bruises or broken bones. She's too scared to tell anyone as it is, though she really does loathe him and his sick, sadistic, two-faced self. He's another person she really hates, and wouldn't mind pushing off a cliff if given the chance. But she's just too scared of him to do anything as a form of retaliation: and besides, pranking him would make others wonder why she doesn't like him, and he's so nice to everyone with his other face, it'd just bring more pain to herself in the long run. Loves [[Antonio Stoyanov|'Antonio Stoyanov']] - Reverie honestly doesn't know Toni too well and quite honestly doesn't like what little of him she does know (with him being so mean to her and probably able to bully Sheldon, too, the poor boy!), but Antonio actually has a small crush on Reverie for whatever reason. She just doesn't know it. [[Campanella Staulks|'Campanella Staulks']] - She may not like Campanella too much for his crabby attitude, calling her a criminal and pushing her around a good bit (so much Nate's always eager to concoct pranks to play on their fellow Housemate), but unknown to her, he has quite the crush on her. He apparently tries not to be so mean to her as well, but ends up doing so anyways out of nervousness. Supposedly anyways. [[Evander Rylan|'Evander Rylan ']]'- '''Despite being close friends with him (or perhaps because), Reverie has a carefully-placed affection for Evander, and tends to fret a bit more than usual about whenever she sees him or if he's upset or displeased or what he'll think of her. She doesn't really notice it herself, but in truth she has a little subconscious crush on him, because Evan's just a sweetie and someone she really trusts'.' [[Sheldon Hale|'Sheldon Hale']] - Being good friends, these two have the most platonic relationship, with Sheldon only have a microscopic crush on Reverie, more likely than not due to her Veela genes. It thankfully isn't too noticeable, though, and doesn't get in the way of their friendship. It'll likely die down over time, and won't grow into anything promising or too interesting. Others [[Brokelle Moore|'Brokelle Moore']] : [[Mjollna Salvatore|'Mjollna Salvatore']] : [[Nerabelle Woods|'Nerabelle Woods']] : [[Pia Nowak|'Pia Nowak']] : [[Remius Ridell|'Remius Ridell']] : 'Sherlock Llewellyn-Rose - Quite honestly, Sherlock intimidates Reverie. She doesn't know the Slytherin well, but she apparently follows her around for some reason, and it both irks and alarms Reverie, since she has no clue why Sherlock does that. She's one of Campanella's friends, too, and not nice like Jupiter. [[Theseus Lucretia|'''Theseus Lucretia]] - A tense tolerance is the current main relation between these two. Though Reverie doesn't get along with Rhyselin, her friendship with Mason causes Theseus to not be too mean to the "half-blood." Also unwittingly, Theseus is a future in-law to Reverie, since he's engaged to her cousin and all. Trivia *Though Reverie is a half-breed, she is completely unaware of the fact. She does not remember her mother much, and her father never said anything about it. As far as she's aware, "half-breed" to be a derogatory slang against half-bloods, and "veela" to be an insult, and is too nervous and worried about the truth to bother looking up the actual definitions. Her adopted family have no clue she's half-veela, though some may suspect. As far as most everyone (and herself) is aware, though, she's a half-blood. *Whenever Reverie gets nervous, she slips up her words in a slight French accent thanks to it actually being her first language. Her v's turn to f's, th's to z's, and w's to v's. She also knows some French, but is unaware and has forgotten most of it. She would likely be able to understand it were it spoken to her however. *Growing up in her father's home before his death, the two had a bit of a rocky relationship, and they didn't know each other very well. Reverie's close resemblance to the woman he loved didn't exactly help, as he scarcely ever called young Reverie by her name - rather, he called her Lisette or Lise, after her mother, even when Reverie tried to correct him or told him she wasn't her maman. Reverie doubts her father ever remembered her real name, if he even knew it at all. *Reverie has one picture of her mother, with a three- to four-year-old version of herself in Lisette's arms. She doesn't show it around often, but she has keeps it with her always and sleeps with it under her pillow. She's very protective of it, and only shows it to people she really trusts and likes if they ever ask about her real mother. If she doesn't know where it is, she'll get put on edge and fret about it all day until she finds it. Quotes Category:Student Category:Ravenclaw Category:Female Category:Fourth Year Category:Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Category:Half-Breed Category:Seeker Category:Gunning Family